the_black_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
V0.01 (Patch Notes)
The original Patch Notes for V0.01 can be found over on The Black Death's official website here: http://www.small-impact.com/BlackDeath/patchnotes-v0-02/ Thanks (again!) – First of all the whole team would like to say thanks for all the support in the run up to launch and an especially big thank you to anyone who submitted bug reports, gave feedback or streamed the game. It’s been a HUGE help in tracking down the key issues. Bugs – Below is a snapshot of the most severe bugs we’ve picked up on during the last 48 hours. We have a many more recorded in our internal database. As such we’re expecting a lot of you to hit various issues on launch, if you do please use the in game bug reporting tools to help us find and squash them! In the coming days we will be making our bug database viewable to the public. You will be able to see the details on all issues we have recorded and the version of the game they will be fixed in. I will be posting more updates on this as it happens. Future Content Updates – We have a lot of plans for future content updates which we will be detailing in the near future! For now the devs focus will be on bug fixing and game play balance, but watch this space… Fixed issues * Server crash caused by player looting resources fixed. * Client crash caused by NPC attacks and deaths fixed. * Server lag and crashes caused by audio attenuation fixed. * All properties have had their values increased. * Hunger rate decreased. * Item values have been adjusted. * Main menu UI anchor-points have been fixed resolving UI overlap issues. * Range of movement whilst running adjusted. * Hunger sound effects updated. * Motion blur toggle setting added. * Loading times improved. * Various floating scenery removed. * Navigation data for some bandits fixed. * Characters now persist between sessions. * Unlockable skills now effective. High priority issues * Merchant and Militia class ability not currently working. * Hunger value not saving between play sessions. * Unlocked skills not saving between play sessions. * VOIP not functioning. * Guards and bandits aren’t always triggering as aggressive. AI responsiveness in general. * AI re-spawn rate currently too high. * Some users experiencing non passable black screen on load due to intro FMV not playing (Workaround, rename MP4 video file in Steam/StamApps/common/BlackDeath/Plague/Content/Movies) Other known issues * Escape key (Options menu) currently bound to tab by default. * Profession and title do not correctly display above character heads * Infection spreading not functioning correctly. * Helmets and hats do not attach correctly. * Selling equipped items does not clear them from your inventory. * Time of day currently disabled. * Quit to menu closes game. * Game process slow to close. * Class encumbered value not represented correctly in UI. * Sometimes animals fly. * various floating foliage. * Animals can slide into distance when attacked. * Items replication can break when spawned meaning it will be impossible to pick up an item. Category:Patch Notes Category:Archives